Agent Stark
by 153alira
Summary: Loki got under the Avenger's skins, until she got under his. Mortals were amusing to him, but she infuriated him. While they looked at him with fear and hate, she merely shrugged. LokixOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Marvel, I just love the Avengers, mostly Loki.**

**Just a small introduction to my OC, full name is Alexis 'Lex' Stark age 21. Remember this is based on the movie, so don't go crazy if i mess up a few little things.**

* * *

It was the end of winter, but a chill still clung to the busy streets of New York. People rugged up in thick coats and had wrapped scarves around their necks, hoping to fight off the cold. Lex didn't mind the cold, not anymore.

She stood at the base of the new Stark Tower. In a few months, once it was fully operational, it would be one of the first buildings run purely on its own clean energy and one of Tony Stark's greatest achievements. Lex was again tempted to call the millionaire and tell her she was in town, but thought better of it. She had been in New York a couple of weeks now and not calling sooner would have made him angry. The last thing she needed to be was in Tony's hair right now.

So she pulled the collar of her black coat up higher and walked away.

The bright lights and the constant shoving on the sidewalk quickly tired Lex out so she ducked into one of the small side streets. It would be much quicker to get to where she needed to go this way.

She walked alone in the dark, strands of poorly cut hair flapped about in the drafts of air that rushed through the ally as her thick boots crashing through puddles of dirty water. She caught sight of five of men, two were drunk, and the rest were itching for a fight.

It wasn't long until one of them noticed her, he grinned and nudged his friend's arm, pointing at her. The all saw her and started to make crude, sexual jabs at her. Lex almost gagged on the heavily musky scent that was growing closer and tried to ignore their comments.

Sometimes she wished her sense weren't so keen.

"Hey baby, you wanna taste a lil' something?" One of the thugs, a disgustingly large one, got in her face and was unzipping his fly, his breath was a disgusting mix of bear and something else, "No, I don't eat junk food," she said lazily, and tried to move away. But the whole gang had her trapped in a circle, each one spitting more lecherous trash then the other at her.

Lex's patients grew ever more thinner. When she didn't respond, one of the taller guys grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Yo bitch when we're talking you listen, right?"

"Maybe this little chick needs to be taught a lesson." Lex heard the flick of a switch blade knife behind her and was really annoyed now.

"Back ... off." She said slowly.

"Oh, fire. We like that don't we boys?" Their laughter was the final straw.

Before any of them knew what had happened, Lex had disarmed the one holding the knife and had knocked down two others. Then men stared confused and terrified, only one made any attempt to attack her. She caught him by the throat and pinned against the brick wall with his legs dangling helplessly as she held him there with ease.

"Now if you'll excuse me, _gentlemen_, I must be going." Lex said politely. Two of them ran while the others stared at their poor friend. When she was sure they had gotten the message, Lex dropped the man and calmly walked away.

About half an hour later she found the small crappy hotel, mostly filled junkies and nobodies that was her home for the last couple weeks.

Sure she had a good job nowadays but she had to make some compromises in order to get some time off, so she was on unpaid leave.

As she trudged up the termite eaten stairs, she passed two thieves who shared a room across from her celebrating over their latest score, a whole box of whisky.

"Looks like you've been busy Vinnie," She commented in a mono tone voice whilst swiping one bottle from the box.

"Hey hey hey, you have to pay for that." The other one, a long mousey haired man named Fred tried to take it back but Lex was already halfway up the stairs. "Yeah, I have a wife kids to support." Vinnie joked.

"You boys still owe me for that $20 I loaned you. Consider this as payment." Lex popped the lid and took a long swig of the strong alcohol.

"Oh but this is high quality stuff Lexi girl, more than a 20."

"I'll pay you the rest later." She shrugged and left them hanging.

She entered her small room, complete with a bathroom the size of a matchbox, an old smelly bed and one table that her knapsack resided on. In it, she had two shirts, three fresh undergarments and a pair of socks. She always kept her wallet and money with her and never in her bag. Her gun was hidden under the old mattress. A tiny fridge that had only a bottle of water, milk and frozen goods was located next to the 'kitchen sink' if that's what you'd call it.

All that she had to her name was in this room, everything else was back at work.

She took another sip of her drink and disrobed quickly, dying for a shower.

The hot water never felt so good. It trickled over her abnormally pale skin like rain on marble. The pendent she constantly wore around her wrist also began to heat up, but Lex never noticed it.

After a nice long shower, she padded herself dry and slipped on a singlet and some underwear, letting her hair air dry.

She picked up the bottle of whisky and sat by the small window that looked out onto the street below, as was her habit every night she got bored. Down below she spotted Vinnie and Fred conversing over how to sell their stolen booze, while two hookers avoided them on the path.

The alcohol settled into her system, making feel light and relaxed, but otherwise empty.

Her nimble fingers played with the pendent around her wrist, her most treasured item. The stone carving was smooth to the touch from the years of her clutching desperately at it in panic, pain and loneliness.

It was a stone carving of two snakes entwined into one. A good luck charm from her late mother.

Her quiet evening was interrupt by the sound of her phone, still tucked away in her jeans. Lex saw the number calling and knew something was up.

"Sir?" She asked quietly, wrapping her free arm around herself. "Where are you?" Came the gruff voice of Nick Fury. "Hello to you too. I'm in New York."

"How soon can you get back to base?"

Lex sat down on her bed slowly, "Is something wrong sir?"

"I need you on a mission in Germany." Nick said. Lex resisted a groan, "Can't you send Natasha for that, I still have another week off."

"I'm afraid Agent Stark ..." Even on the phone, Lex knew not to get on Fury's bad side, "..that your little vacation is over."

Lex sighed, "Send a car in the morning. 14 on 64th."

"I'll brief when you arrive." Then the line went dead. Lex tossed the phone onto the table and rubbed her temples. She saw the whisky out of the corner of her eye and was tempted.

"Ah, screw it." She fell back onto the bed and tried to sleep. Whatever S.H.I.E.L.D had in store for her would defiantly wear her out.


	2. Chapter 2

**A couple of these chapters are going to be a little short until we really kick into the story, so my apologizes for that. **

**thanks to all the reviews so far and i'm glad to see such a positive response. please continue to review and spout your thoughts.**

* * *

Of all the people that were in the room, the only one who didn't look like she belonged was Lex. It was a never ending parade of suits and standard S.H.I.E.L.D uniforms since she got off the jet that morning. Her fade jeans, black jacket and Slipnot shirt were about as official as she got.

She sat at the large table that overlooked the command centre of the helicarrier and watched as agents and techs alike went to and from the monitors. Agent Coulson had not stopped asking her if she needed anything for over an hour.

"Phil, please, I _don't _need a coffee I'm fine."

"Right, just ... making sure you're comfortable." He adjusted his own pristine jacket and sat in the chair next to her, "How was New York?" He asked. "Cold, smelly, but otherwise the same old New York." Lex answered nonchalantly.

"Did you get to visit Mr Stark at all?"

Lex shifted in her chair, "I ... didn't get time. Anyway where's Fury? He said he'd brief me when I got here."

Coulson coughed and straightened his tie,"Well, the director is working on ..."

"I get it. The Terresact. Numero uno priority." Lex shoved her hands into her jacket to warm them and attempet to kill time with conversation, "So how's the Captain going with the adjustment period? He doing okay?"

Coulson's eyes brightened up at the mention of the war hero, "Reports indicate he is making progress. But he still hasn't fully intergraded into society yet."

Lex shrugged her shoulders, "Can you blame him? If I woke up and found myself 60 into the future I would have a hard time too." "70 years. Mr Rogers disappeared in 1943." Coulson corrected her.

"Sorry, but I wasn't president of the 'Captain America' fan club as a kid."

"I ... didn't say I was."

Lex grinned, "Didn't need too." For as long as she could remember, Lex could meet a person and just get them, their emotions, actions and mannerisms were as clear as an opened page book to her. Maybe that was the reason Fury had offered her the job, that and the ability to go unseen in a crowd. Who would ever guess she was a spy? She barely looked out of school.

Like a prima donna, Nick Fury came in late, but no one dared tell him otherwise. "I trust the flight was smooth." He said to Lex, but chose to stare at the files he held in his hands. Lex sat up straight and put a hand on the glass table, "Yes sir."

"Good, cause you have a long flight ahead of you." Fury dropped the files in front of her, "Stuttgart, Germany to be precise."

Lex opened the file, which contained several files on a certain company and one man. "Dare I ask why I'm going to Germany?"

"Karl Durich. He is head of an independent research facility that specializes in mineral and bio research. A number of German officials and other certain parties requested that we monitor him and his company after speculations that they are experimenting with certain illegal minerals and chemicals."

Lex read with interest all the information given to her. "Unanium, Iridium, Ununtrium, Magnisium, Ununoctium ... Jesus."

"What? I thought a lot of labs would have these metals and chemicals." Coulson plucked one of the papers Lex had already gone through.

"True but a private company wouldn't be able to acquire some of these without the government's consent." Lex muttered. She looked up at Fury once she was done, "You want me to see if Durich is involved in some shady dealings."

Fury nodded, "That or if anyone in his company is buy from the underground market."

Coulson, for all his knowledge and influence, didn't quite grasp the urgency of the mission at hand until Lex explained it to him. "Several of these minerals and metals can potentially have violent reactions, if mixed with the right agent, that's why most of them are kept under lock and key." Lex closed the file and lent back in her chair, "How do you want me to get in?"

"Get close to Durich, find any contacts of his and report them to me." Fury said, handing her another file, no doubt containing a fake I.D and VISA.

"What, you want me to seduce him?" She asked in disbelief.

"If it will get us what we need than yes," Fury said, "I don't care what you do, so long as we acquire the necessary information."

"Right, because as we all know I'm dripping with feminine charm." Lex muttered sarcastically, making Coulson smirk in order to suppress a chuckle and Fury to glare at her. A few seconds passed by as Lex tapped the files with her index and middle finger. She looked at the tall man with her usual blank expression. He was one of the few people she had come across where she could never really tell what he was planning. He was a man of many secrets and plans, and Lex preferred not to know about it.

"Why me sir? Natasha would be far better at this kind of infiltration than me. Hell even Clint would be better, he can actually speak a little German." She asked cautiously.

Fury finally sat down and folded his hands together. "Are you saying that you are incapable of completing this mission?"

"I never said I couldn't sir. I'm just asking."

"Agent Romanoff is in Russia on another assignment and Hawkeye is overseeing the Terresact program. I need your expertise and skills at deciphering any files you find. You're one of the best for the job."

Lex looked down at her pendent, still tied to her wrist jacket, "Tony would be better." She muttered, but Fury heard her, "We all know that Tony Stark is not interested in our work Alexis."

"He seemed invested in the Avengers Initiative, plus you don't trust him enough with such information anyway." Lex pointed out.

"Really, and when was the last time you spoke with him?" Fury caught her. She bit her lip and slowly responded, "A couple of months now."

Fury stood up from the table and walked away with his hands clasped behind his back, "Perhaps it isn't me that trusts Mr Stark Agent. If you'd like we can discuss it when you complete your mission."

Lex stared hard at his back, but thankfully Coulson placed a hand on her shoulder, "Let it be Alexis." He said softly and she relaxed by a fraction, "I'll have the jet prepared for you." He flashed her a sweet smile and left the room. Lex picked up the two files and began to leave, but stopped and walked over to Fury.

"You know sir, the reason I don't speak to Tony that much is quite simple. We lead our own lives now. I'm no longer a kid nor am I his responsibility."

Fury didn't move, but he was listening. "So you do trust him."

"Why wouldn't I? He's my uncle."

* * *

**Note, i have no clue what the scientist's name is, so if i'm wrong so be it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing by my OC Lex. My apologizes for the late update.**

* * *

Loki was pleased. Within a week of arriving on Earth he had gained enough soldiers and slaves to begin forming a plan. The underground base made up of abandoned sewers and bunkers was now thriving thanks to the mortal Barton and his 'contacts'. His knowledge was a great prize indeed.

The mortal Selvig and many other scientists under Loki's control were still working on a devise that could stabilize the Terresact's power and would open the portal again. Then Loki's promised army would descend upon this wretched world, bring with it a new order, Loki's order.

It was taking longer than he had hoped it would, but finding the essential materials and equipment needed meant precious time spent 'acquiring' these things.

As the mercenaries returned with their latest's spoils Barton began briefing his master on all of S.H.I.E.L.D's best kept secrets, namely those who would oppose him like Nick Fury had done. He told him about the other plans for the Tesseract's power, the fugitive Bruce Banner and his unique ability, the man of Iron Tony Stark, S.H.I.E.L.D's flying base named the Helicarrier and the personal details of its top agents.

"Romanoff is Fury's right hand, and one of the most dangerous agents S.H.I.E.L.D has under its belt." Barton was just about finished giving Loki all the information he wanted. "Any others I should be aware of?" He asked, looking at his sceptre carefully. The very essence of its power, still so new and exotic to him, seeped from its centre.

"Well, there's Lex." Barton muttered, as though to himself. Loki quirked an eyebrow, "Lex?" The archer looked at his master and explained. "Alexis Stark."

"A kinsman of the man of Iron?"

"Yes, his niece. She's ... an unusual case. Fury offered her the job two years ago after an incident with Stark, even though she has no prior training or experience, just some vagabond kid who'd go where she pleased."

"Then ..." Loki trailed a long finger along the sharp surface of the sceptre's blade, allowing it to cut ever so slightly into his skin, "She is no one, just another weakling to dispose of should she dare face us."

"I would be too sure of that sir."

Loki looked at the man coldly, "Why?"

"Despite no training, Lex is skilled at hand to hand combat, almost too skilled. She's highly athletic and is pretty much like Stark in that she's a technological wiz. Also she has this ... funny way of getting into people's heads."

Loki pondered this. "She has 'special' capabilities, that's what you're saying."

Barton shrugged, "No not those sorts of abilities, not that anyone is aware of. She just knows things and personally, I wouldn't underestimate her"

He considered this Lex girl as threat, but to Loki this girl sounded no different for the other agents he had killed or converted. "Where is she now, on this flying base?"

Barton shook his head, "No, Fury sent her out on an assignment three months ago, but I don't know where to."

Loki smirked. Like he thought, no real threat. "Leave me." He ordered the archer. Once he felt his presence no more, Loki sat cross-legged to meditate and recover his energy. Having more than a dozen men under the influence of the sceptre was straining and needed a lot of his power to control.

His benefactor had guaranteed unlimited control over the sceptre's power, so long as his mind was strong enough to handle it.

His mind was strong, as was his resolve. He would become king of this world.

xxxxxx

Every monitor on the Helicarrier's main deck that could be sparred was searching ever corner of the world for the Norse God. Facial recognition software that would shame the F.B.I and Interpol was running like crazy in order to find him.

Steve Rogers watched over the proceedings with awe. It was amazing how far the world had advanced since his time. Coulson could hardly contain himself as he stood next to his life-long hero, dying to ask him all sorts of questions.

Just as Steve agreed to sign his collector's edition, one of the agents working the monitors raised the alarm. "Got a hit. 67 percent match. Wait, 79 percent match."

Coulson walked over to the monitor while Fury brought up the image on his own screens. It was him, dressing in regular clothing and walking around in the open. "Location?" Coulson asked. "Stuggart, Germany. He isn't exactly hiding."

"Captain, you up." Steve nodded to Fury and made for the exit. "Sir?" Couslon returned his attention to the director, "Alexis is in Stuggart right now."

"Yes, our advantage." Fury said, "Make the call."

xxxxxx

Stuggart's grand Memorial Hall was lit up like a Christmas tree for the annual Gala Ball, where most of the country's wealthiest and most predominate CEOs and business men were invited to celebrate their glory and grandeur. Men wore the finest tuxedos, ladies were adorned with pearls, diamonds, silks and minks, expensive food covered the long tables and champagne flowed like water.

Lex never imagined that undercover work would be this glamorous.

She had spent the last three months posing as Emilia Hilldridge, an agent for a private investor interested in funding Durich's company. Some doubted her claim, but once Durich had seen her, no more questions were asked.

Apparently he had a thing for younger women.

Thankfully, their relationship was kept at a strictly professional with the exception of flirtatious banter. Lex was better at this fem fatale thing than she thought. It was all a matter of being sneaky and quick, whenever a computer was left on due to idle chatter and its owner left to yell at an incompetent intern Lex was on it like a fly to honey.

It had turned out that the only dodgy dealings going on where between Durich and several military figures. All the minerals, metals and other chemicals were purchased under the table, but still checked out as legal, and were being used in small experiments for new ways of chemical warfare. Any one of the combinations could create a weapon more powerful than a regular bomb.

Figures military would be involved.

Lex sent all the documents she could regarding the experiments to Coulson, who would pass them to Fury and the Council. In the meantime she had to attend the Gala with Durich to 'experience Germany's night life to the fullest'.

It wasn't so bad, except for the fact everyone around her was speaking German, only a small handful bothered to speak English while the rest just eyed her with annoyance. Lex wasn't the first young lady to be seen dangling from Durich's arm.

Her appearance didn't help either. The amount of makeup she applied defiantly made her look like a tart, but it was the best she could do. In all her life no one had ever shown her how to put on makeup properly. She compensated with her hair and tied it up into a stylish bun with a few wayward strands framing her face and exposing more of her neck, bare but for the slim halter neck of a satin dress, the shade of crimson that stopped at her knees.

She would tolerate a few more hours of false smiles and battering eyelashes then leave. Something didn't feel right at that night, and made her uncomfortable. Besides Durich making several 'offers' for later plans, she felt a certain dread looming on the horizon. It troubled her so much that she pulled out her stone luck charm and wrapped it around her wrist where it belonged. It might have looked strange, but Lex couldn't care less

She was watching Henrich Schmfer, the scientist fronting the research, approach the podium to begin his speech when her phone went off. She hid behind a pillar to take the call.

"Phil, I can't talk right now." She whispered harshly into the phone before Coulson could say anything, "Tell Fury I'll have those files decoded in a few days."

"Alexis listen." Coulson voice was that usual tone when something had happen, so Lex stopped talking. "There's been a development. A dangerous criminal claiming to be an Asgardian has stolen the Tesseract."

"What?" Lex felt her stomach churn. "When?"

"Barely a week ago."

"Why am I being informed now?" Lex glanced around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Because the target is in Stuggat right now. By the looks of it at some type of ball."

Her fingers tightened around her phone as it all fell into place in her mind. "The Gala Ball. I'm here right now."

She could hear Coulson swallowing nervously, "Alexis, please be careful. This guy is like not like anything we've ever seen before."

"That's saying a lot for someone like you." Lex half joked. "I'm flattered. But Alexis, do not engage this man unless he strikes first, keep an eye on him. Natasha and the Captain are on their way, 10 minutes at least."

Lex peered around the pillar, "I have to go. They're in the middle of ... speeches ..." Coming down the stairway behind the podium was a man dressed in black, carrying a gold cane. He moved with purpose, straight towards Schmfer. His eyes shifted towards the security guard to Schmfer's left and he flicked his wrist, flipping his cane.

_It's him._

"Shit."

"Ale .." She hung up on him and tossed the phone and purse aside and retched for the gun she hid in her thigh halter. The man had already knocked the security guard aside like a golf ball and seized Schmfer by the throat, forcing him onto an antique stone table. Lex pushed through the crowd, tearing off her high heels mid way, and clocked her gun, aiming it at the man's shoulder. She fired, but the bullet bounced off him, not even grazing him. At the sound of the gun everyone began to run for the exit, but the man didn't even flinch. Lex opened fired again, but still he wasn't wounded. In that second when the last of the bullets hit him, Lex saw something, a ripple almost. He was using a shield of sorts, and it deflected every bullet until Lex's gun was empty.

The Asgardian finally looked away from his prey and right at her.

She almost flattered as she began to charge towards him. This man's eyes were the sharpest and most dangerous Lex had ever seen, yet they were clear as day. He would not stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Marvel, on my character Lex.**

**Feedback is amazing guys, please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Loki hadn't expected this. A rare thing for someone like him, but never the less, he didn't expect to see one of the painted face mortal women run at him at an alarming speed. He expected guards or even one of the mortal aristocrat men, but not a woman, not one with such intense eyes.

Schmfer wasn't going anywhere thanks to the broken ribs, giving Loki a chance to deal with the intruder. He raised his sceptre and aimed it at her head. Anyone who got in his way would be eliminated.

The mortal surprisingly caught the sceptre and kicked him in the gut. He staggered a little and narrowly missed her fist. She was quick. She landed a few blows, some of which actually hurt, before Loki finally knocked her away.

With that interruption finally over, he pulled out the devise Barton had given him. "Push the button and stick it in his eye." The archer had said.

'_With pleasure.'_

He enjoyed the look of terror on the mortal's face as Loki raised up the devise to plunge it into his eye, but a firm hand locked onto his wrist.

It was that woman. How did she get back up so fast?

"No you don't bub." She growled at Loki, twisting his arm behind his back and holding it in place while her other arm wrapped around his neck and squeezed. She seemed so slight, yet could over power him with ease. Loki grew tired of this game and flipped the woman over his back and over the stone table. She caught herself and landed like a cat on the other side, her brown hair now free from the pins flew about her head.

She was almost frightening.

Loki summoned the sceptre's power and blasted her into a stone pillar, which made a sickening thud as mere flesh and stone collided.

'_How troublesome.'_ He mused, and proceeded with his original plan. The man squirmed and screamed like an animal, begging for it to stop. Loki grinned at his pain.

The screaming rabble had all vacated outside the building and into the streets. Loki followed after them once the mortal Schmfer stopped twitching, summoning his armour and helmet out of thin air. At sight of him, the mortals run further away until Loki's astral projections barred their way "Kneel before me." Loki commanded, but still the mortals screamed and scattered like bugs from the projections.

"I said... KNEEL!" Loki yelled, slamming his sceptre into the ground. The mortals were finally silenced and complied. This was how it should be, at least to Loki. He the superior being above the weaker. He relished this power, it was his destiny. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation." Loki said as he walked among the mass, no one daring to meet his gaze. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

Out of the huddle, a lone man stood up. He was old and frail, but never the less he stood tall and faced Loki. "Not to men like you."

Loki laughed at the man's brave attempt to challenge him, "There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

Loki felt the tingle of irritation at the man's words. He dared to compare him to the Earth's failed conquerors, and for that he would pay the price.

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

Loki was ready to execute him with his sceptre, but as he sent out the energy, a figure in red white and blue fell from above and deflected the energy back at him, knocking him down.

xxxxxx

Steve moved his shield away to face the demi god, his enemy. "You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." He said, remembering Hydra, and the Red Skull.

Loki just laughed as he stood, "The soldier. A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time."

The S.H.I.E.L.D aircraft came into view behind Steve and pointed its machine gun at the god. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha's voice boomed over the speaker, but Steve saw Loki grip his sceptre tightly and shot it at the aircraft. Steve charge forward, his shield ready for impact as he crashed into Loki. The people scattered quickly from the two as Loki through him across the plaza. That sceptre was brutal, as was Loki's fist. He knocked away Steve's shield and forced into hand to hand combat.

'_Come on Natasha, take the shot.'_ Steve thought. Loki caught his upper cut and used his sceptre to knock him to the ground. He tried to get back up but the cold steel of the sceptre presses firmly down on his neck, keeping him in place.

"Kneel." The god seethed, twisting the sceptre further down.

"Hey bub!"

The pressure loosened and Steve manage to crane his neck up, just in time to see Loki receive a round house kick from a young woman in a crimson dress. The god was knocked clean off his feet, but he recovered quickly and glared at the woman. "You. How are you still alive?" He growled.

Steve then noticed the burnt patch in the middle of the woman's dress which revealed a small portion of charred skin.

The woman ignored Loki and pulled Steve to his feet. "Are you alright Captain?" She asked quickly, but Loki aimed another blast from his sceptre at the two of the before he could answer. They jumped either way, Steve taking this chance to reclaim his lost shield while the woman engaged Loki in a fierce fight. Steve had never seen a woman fight like that before, but at the same time she was dealt with some nasty blows from the god, especially a large cut on her arm.

Steve felt his honour as a gentleman flare up and sought to help her.

"Duck!"

The woman did so as Steve tossed the shield at Loki, which bounced off his helmet and back towards Steve. The woman took the chance and kick Loki in the chest and back away. "Nice shot." She said.

They fight came to a halt when strange music filled the air. It was loud and bombastic, and somehow catchy.

"Oh crap." The woman said and looked to the sky. Loki and Steve followed her gaze, just in time to spot what looked like a rocket heading directly towards the plaza. It shot a bolt of energy at the god and landed with an almighty thud as the music reached its peak.

Iron Man aka Tony Stark had arrived in all his stylish and flamboyant glory, aiming every missile his suit had at Loki, now crouching on the ground. "Make a move reindeer games." Tony dared the god to move, but he made the wise decision to surrender, his golden armour disappearing.

Steve walked forward and stared at the god fully. Without his armour he was less imposing, but he still appeared sinister.

"Mr Stark."

"Captain."

"Shot to Thrill? Really?"

He two men turned to look at the woman, who stood with her hands on her hips shaking her head. Her arm was now dripping with blood, contrasting with glow of her white skin. Steve got a good look at his new comrade, and couldn't help but muse.

'_She's very pretty.'_

"Lexie?" Tony's mask folded back to reveal his face, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm working."

Tony looked her up and down. "Well, I can clearly see that."

The look she gave him even made Steve cringe. Thankfully Natasha landed the aircraft allowing the awkward air to shift ... for now. Two agents busied themselves with loading Loki onto the aircraft as Natasha collected the glowing sceptre, now suddenly shorter, and Steve and the woman called 'Lexie' got acquainted.

"Steve Roger Miss. A pleasure." He said, shaking her hand. "It's an honour sir. Alexis Stark or just Lex, I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D."

Steve's eyebrow quirked, "You wouldn't happen to be ... ah ...?"

"Yes," Tony chimed in, putting Lex into head lock, "This little fun bag of tricks has the honorary title of 'My Niece'. Can't you see, she's got my good looks thank God."

Lex pried herself from the iron clad arm and shoved Tony aside.

"Oh, strong aren't you Lexie." Tony joked.

"Don't make me smack you." She threatened and walked towards the aircraft. Tony just held up his arms defensively. "Nice to see you too kiddo."

Lex boarded the aircraft and lent on an over head bar, "Think you could give me a lift back to base?" She asked Natasha as she stored the sceptre away.

"Don't you need to complete your assignment." She asked dryly.

Lex shrugged, "Kind of hard to when my cover has been royally blown, plus Goldie here knocked off the main player in the game." She gestured to Loki sitting quietly in the corner as Natasha made her way to the cockpit, "Fine, you deal with Fury alone then."

Lex smiled and muttered she would. Natasha tossed her a first aid kit for her arm and she sat herself at the far end of the aircraft. As she cleaned the wound in her shoulder, she felt the cold eyes of the god staring at her, even when Steve and Tony boarded. She tried to ignore him, but she caught his gaze but accident while reaching for the roll of bandages.

He was expressionless as he watched her work, cold and still like a stone statue, yet his eyes did all the talking.

He was thinking why she wasn't dead. Why she hadn't broken her back when she hit the pillar or was covered in more injuries.

To be honest, even Lex didn't know. She was tough, but not invincible, at least that's what she told herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Diclaimer: I do not own the Avengers.**

**I know it's been a while. Writers block sucks.**

* * *

Two Years Ago

_"What do you want from me?"_

_So it had come to this. Tony Stark, one of the smarted, richest men in the world and if not the most egotistical of them all, couldn't even figure out this problem._

_Nick Fury thought it would have taken him longer to crack, but it seemed Stark was running out of time._

_For a smart guy, he sure was stupid._

_"What do we want from you? Uh-uh. What do _you_ want from _me_. _You_ have become a problem. A problem _I_ have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems in the southwest region to deal with." Fury felt like he was chastising a teenager for partying all night while stark barely took in what he was saying, his mind still filled with effects of the alcohol._

_Romanoff went to prepare the lithium dioxide dose as Fury ranted, but both of their attentions were drawn to the side entrance of the of the donut diner as the agent stationed there came flying through, landing on his back and his gun half out of his holster._

_A teenager in ripped cargo pants and a black coat with a second hand bike helmet in hand stepped over the agent and proceed towards Stark and Fury, totally unaware of the situation it seemed._

_"There you are Tony. What the hell happened last night? I leave you for a few hours and half the house is gone."_

_Stark looked down his nose and tried to focus on the girl. "Lexie? ... How ... how did mmm." He half slurred and rubbed his face, "How did you know I was here? And why is that guy on the floor?"_

_"J.A.R.V.I.S. I just hacked into the feed from the house to your suit." The girl pulled out what looked like a remote from her pocket, with a map of their location on the screen. "As for him," she pointed to the agent, "He was just being an ass."_

_"Did you steal that from my workshop?"_

_"Borrowed Tony, borrowed. Besides I'm surprised nothing has been stolen yet. What the heck did you do? Make a bomb or something?"_

_"Worse. Had a party."_

_"I'd hate to interrupt," Romanoff said from the corner, "But you are not authorized to be here." She said to the girl. The two of them stared coldly at one another you could feel it a mile away._

_"Uh-hu. Knew there was something off about you _Rushman_."_

_Romanoff just pushed past her and went to inject the lithium, but was stopped by the girl. "What is that?" The girl asked._

_"None of your business." Romanoff said and pried the hand away, stabbing the dose into Stark's neck_

_"Oh, God, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it? Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds?" Stark complained while Fury watched the black lines fade back. The girl noticed this and quickly grabbed Stark's chin._

_"Oh my God. Is that ...?" The marks faded back behind the suit before she could get a closer look._

_"Ow, ow, ow. Lex ... Lexie honey, my face?" Stark grumbled. The girl let go and sat down next to Stark. Seeing the two of them together, Fury could defiantly see the resemblance. Same brown eyes, long jaw line and even the quirked lip, the only difference was the shade of brown hair the girl had compared to the traditional back Stark hair._

_Romanoff didn't look pleased. "Miss, please. This is a private meeting. Leave before I am force to _escort_ you out."_

_The girl leant back in the booth and lazily glance at the agent. "Usted puede conseguir follar por lo que."_

_"It's alright agent. So, you must be the elusive Stark who knows the mean of subtlety." Fury finally said, making himself know. "Yeah and you must be Morpheus if he had pink eye." Fury chuckled. He liked this girl's spunk._

_"Nick Fury." He held out a hand._

_"Lex Stark." She took it gingerly. A black stone pendent was hanging from her wrist._

_"Okay question, what did she just do to me?" Tony asked as they shook hands over the coffee._

_"What did we just do for you? That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work."_

_"Wait lithium dioxide?" Lex looked at her uncle shocked, "You mean all that palladium you bought was for the Arc Reactor? Are you stupid?!"_

_"Is there anything you didn't hack into Lexie?" Stark barked, clearly annoyed. "Well if you bother to tell me anything I wouldn't need to."_

_"Whatever. Just give me a couple boxes of that stuff. I'll be right as rain." Stark said and took a bite out of a cream donut._

_"Taking lithium dioxide for palladium poisoning is about as affective as taking pain killers to cure a brain tumour." Lex shook her head. "Since when were you an expert in chemistry?" Romanoff asked, folding her arms across her chest. Everyone chose to ignore her bitchy attitude_

_"Lex is right though. Doesn't look like it's gonna be an easy fix."_

_"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element." Stark started to sound like he was sober with the amount of despair in his voice._

_"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all."_

_"Mmmmmeaning?" Lex quirked her eyebrow. Fury could tell she was studying him, the liveliness in her eyes gave it away._

_"You'll see."_

Present

The aircraft's continuous humming served as the only noise to be heard as it speed though the night sky. As Natasha contacted Fury to report a successful capture, Steve, Tony and Lex had their eyes glued to the God of Mischief.

His level of calm wasn't right and made Lex tense. Her fingers traced the groves on her charm out of habit as she watched him, reading him.

"I don't like it." Steve muttered as he turned his back to Loki.

"What, Rock of Ages here giving up so easily?" Tony joked, his eyes still on Loki. Steve shook his head, "It's not that simple. Guy packs a wallop."

"I'll say." Lex agreed, still feeling the tingle of pain of the burn mark on her stomach. It wasn't as bad as before and already healing around the edges. The shredded fabric helped conceal her fast recovery.

"Still, you're pretty spry for an old guy. What's your secret? Palates?" Trust Tony to try and cut the tension. Lex involuntarily rolled her eyes and reached above her head for a bar or pipe to hold on to.

"What?"

"It's like calisthenics. You may have missed a few things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle." Tony gave one of his trade mark smirks, but neither Lex nor Steve looked impressed. "I don't think he knows what calisthenics is either Tony." Lex sighed.

"And you little missy." Tony shook a metal finger at her, completely ignoring Steve, "Where did you learn moves like those?"

"El Paso, Dallas, mostly San Jose ..." Lex answered bluntly.

"When did you go to Costa Rica?"

The Captain gave a discrete cough to interrupt the two Starks. "Fury didn't mention that he was calling either of you two in." He said.

"I'm actually here out of coincidence and convenience Captain, and one thing you learn quickly working with Nick Fury is that he's a man of few words but many reasons, most of them you don't won't to know." Lex told Steve.

"You've known him for very long Agent?"

"Only two years. But I am seldom wrong about anything." Lex said with tad smugness to her voice. "You're beginning to sound like your mother." Tony muttered.

While they talked, the aircraft was met with a sudden storm. Massive bolts of lightning missed them by only a few inches. Lex looked over her shoulder as the aircraft shook, "Natasha? Are we safe up here?"

"Not if this storm picks up. Where is it coming from?" The spy and her pilot switched off the auto pilot to try to even out the shaking, which was causing the two other agents seated at the monitors to slide out of their seats. Tony and Steve braced themselves while Loki went from being abnormally calm to slightly panicked. Lex could tell by his body language that it wasn't the aircraft's shakes that had him so, he looked as if he was bracing for a beating.

"What, you afraid of a lil' lightning?" Steve asked incredulously.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows." Loki stated and proceeded to glance upwards. Sure enough Lex too felt something approaching, as hinted by the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end.

What follows lightning? ... Thunder of course.

"Brace yourselves!" Lex cried out.

"What?"

BANG!

The whole starboard side of the aircraft tilted downwards and the two men tumbled into the laps of the poor agents beside them. Lex remained standing thanks to the bar. "So much for the heads up." Tony grunted as he tried to get up gracefully, but half a tone in metal tends to hinder such an attempt.

"I told you to brace yourselves." Lex reached out and offered a hand to Steve, who took it. "Thanks." He nodded to her.

Tony and Steve donned their head gear and opened the ramp, ready to fend off whatever attacker it was. Lex could do nothing but stand back for now, she was in no position to take anything on in a tattered dress and no weapon, unless there was one handy in the aircraft. She did however keep an eye on Loki, just in case.

The ramp opened and the interior was filled with an ice blast of wind, and the intruder landed on the edge with little difficulty. He was a tall man dressed in what looked like a combination of metal and fabric. A bright red cape was clad across his broad shoulders and spilled out around him, catching in the wind along with his blonde hair. In his hand was a large hammer with what looked like Celtic inscriptions chizzled into the sides.

He looked ... familiar.

Tony made the first move, but was met with a hammer to the stomach. He was propelled back into Steve, who fell back onto Lex, all three of them trapped under one another. The blonde man proceeded to rip Loki from his seat violently, and Lex finally saw it. Pure fear. Whoever the man was, Loki feared him.

The man swung the large hammer around until it was a blur, then lunched himself and Loki out into the night.

"Now there's that guy." Tony muttered, finally pulling himself up.

"Another Asgardian?" Lex heard Natasha call while dealing flight problems.

"It doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Cube is lost." Tony marched over to the end of the ramp in order to take off. "Stark we need a plan!" Steve called after him.

"I have a plan ... attack." Tony took off.

"Here," Lex grabbed a parachute and tossed it to Steve.

"I'd sit this one out cap. These guys come from legends, they basically gods." Natasha yelled from the cockpit.

"There's only one God, and I don't think he dresses like that."

Lex waited by the ramp controls for him, "Good luck Captain." She called as he jumped down into God knows where below. Lex pressed the emergency close button shortly after, all the while trying to keep her dress from flying up.

"Agent Stark?" One of the other agents approached her carrying a bundle, "If you would like to change." He offer them to her and she realised they were a spare S.H.I.E.L.D uniform.

'_Oh great,'_ Lex would never be a fan of the jumpsuits. "Perhaps you could tell me ... what the hell is going on?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters used.**

**Yes, it has been a llllllloooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg ggg time since I updated, but with good reason. I want to complete my LotRs fanfic, my first fanfic ever and I did, then I got caught with my new Hobbit fanfic, so this sort of took a back seat. However I found inspiration to update after seeing Loki in the the new 'Thor The Dark World' trailer and god DAMN is he smokin.**

**Anywho, here is ch 6 after 6 months. :)**

* * *

Oh this was rich indeed.

Loki sat himself down as the show unfolded before him, the man of Iron verses his big brother. An example of pure brawny ignorance. As always Thor had made the first move, provoking the mortal into combat. The result, chaos.

Thor may have spoken of 'being changed' and the 'truth of ruling' but in the end he was still that tactless barbarian who loved to fight. Loki was still grinning from when Thor had eyeballed him from below, as if to say 'Stay Put'.

No need for him say so, Loki had no intention of leaving, in fact Thor was merely aiding in his plans if not delaying them slightly.

"_We were raised together. We played together we fought together. Do you remember none of that?"_

Loki's silver tongue pressed hard against the roof of his mouth, tasting the bitterness of truth. Yes Loki _did_ remember those times. Those few moments of childhood he could still vividly recall were indeed pleasant.

But for every one good memory, ten bad ones lay waiting.

Thor would never fathom his reasons for the path he had chosen. How could he?

From his position on the cliff's edge, Loki spotted the soldier on his way to join the battle. "My, that was quick." Loki muttered quietly. If he was here, then the S.H.I.E.L.D agents wouldn't be too far behind. Loki closed his eyes and opened his mind.

They were close.

He could feel the sceptre's power resonating, just a mile out of his reach. He would much rather have it in his own hands than in some half-wit mortal's.

But he had to resist. The plan had to flow perfectly.

So Loki just waited.

Sure enough, if their presence wasn't a dead giveaway, the loud crunching of boots coming closer was. Such clueless creatures.

"Freeze! Put your hands above your head!"

Loki quirked a dark eyebrow and spared a fleeting glance at the mortals. There were only two of them, not much trouble. "Well which is it?"

The two men seemed puzzled. "Well, you ordered me to freeze, then to raise my hands. I can not follow both in that order." Loki stood gingerly and proceed to dust off the dirt and twigs from his 'landing' minutes before. "Perhaps I would comply if you showed a little more courtesy and put away those useless playthings."

"Standard procedure." One of the agents said as he stared Loki down the length of the weapon. Loki could see the sweat on his forehead and grinned. "Please, you can't hope to even graze me with that thing."

_Click_ "I'll take a chance."

Loki's body stiffened as he felt something pointed at the back of his head. He had not felt a third presence approach. How? And more importantly, who?

He turned with caution and came face to face with that woman from the Gala.

Lex Stark.

"I doubt you can dodge a bullet this close."

Ignoring the weapon now pointed in between his eyes, Loki observed that she was no long wearing the remains of her flimsy gown, but instead had donned a tightly fitted uniform that flatted her well maintained yet slight figure. That long hair of her's was pulled up into a tight ponytail, allowing Loki to get a better look at her face. It was strong and proud face, and still smudged with makeup that had been hastily wiped away.

He had underestimated her once, he would be wise not make that mistake again.

"There is no need for that." Loki said with a hint of innocence. Lex's arm did not budge, "On the contrary, there's plenty of need. Besides, you owe me for our little scrap in Germany."

"You mean the 'scrap' _I _won."

"Doesn't look like you won anything to me Goldie." Loki gave an involuntary eyebrow quirk at the young woman's new pet name for him. "Now will you cooperate?"

Loki repeated the action of holding his hands up in surrender calmly. "You have my word."

"I'm supposed to believe that, coming from the 'God of Lies and Mischief'?"

Loki readied himself with answer, but was caught off by a brilliant flash of light that made them both clamp their eyes shut. It was accompanied by a loud explosion that made the air vibrate. The two S.H.I.E.L.D agents groaned and cried out in pain from the sound it caused, while the god and Lex seem relatively unaffected by it.

Loki tried to see through his fingers that shielded the light, but it was impossible to make out what had transpired down bellow between his 'brother' and the man of Iron. Maybe the soldier had something to do with it.

Within seconds the light faded and the destruction left in its wake was clear to see. Trees had been flattened in a perfect circle a mile wide, and at the centre of this destruction aimlessly stood Thor and is opponents. It had appeared that the fight had come to a standstill.

'_How like you Thor. A path of violence wherever you go.'_

"Jesus Christ. What was that?" Lex stepped right to the edge of the cliff to have a better look. Loki smirked as he watched the amazement sink in on her profile. "That ... was only a glimpse of what you and your merry band at fighting against."

Lex only glanced to the side, not giving Loki her full attention. He could see that she was evaluating him as s threat, even after everything she had seen him accomplish thus far.

"Do you still think you can take me ... Alexis?"

"You're doing a terrible job of scaring me."

Loki was pleased to see he got a reaction from her, though be it a small roll of the shoulder, like she was shaking off something. It was only a matter of time before he got so deep under her skin there would be no way for her to shake it off. For now, he was pleased.

Lex placed her weapon in its holster and simultaneously signalled to the agents with her free hand. "Cuffs."

One of the agents produced a pair of metal cylinders that were attached by a thick chain and tossed it to her. Lex caught it whilst keeping her gaze firmly on Loki the whole time, her dark eyes looked almost the colour of an onyx gem in the dim light. She pointed a long finger at his chest, "Do anything freaky and I will ..."

"Or what? You'll subdue me will only a finger?" Loki chuckled, he leaned in a little closer and lowered his voice. "I enjoy a woman who has a bit of fire in her."

She grabbed his wrists harshly and yanked them towards herself, "Don't tempt me Goldie, or you'll get burnt _real_ bad." She gave him a patronizing smile and focused on locking the god's wrist in the bulky cuffs.

Loki would have laughed if she hadn't called him Goldie again.

"Come on then." Lex finished locking his hands together and began dragging him down the cliff, "Tell Agent Romanoff that we have Loki back in custody." She ordered the two agents who were trailing not far behind with their weapons still pointed at him.

For while, the only sounds to be heard was the crushing of leaves, boots scuffing on the forest floor and the careless mutters from the incompetent mortals tailing Loki and Lex. The growing force of the sceptre was all that kept Loki at peace until his captor decided to push him suddenly, causing him to almost loose his footing. "That was uncalled for." Loki complained

"It was only a little push," Her hand coiled around his bicep again, "It's not like I shot _you_ in the stomach or anything." woman tightened her grip as she spoke.

"A little rough aren't we?"

"Quit your bitching. I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"Oh, already that fond of me?"

Lex face became distorted as she scoffed loudly at the notion, "In your dreams Goldie. It's part of my job to keep creeps like you under observation, plus I know you're up to something."

"What proof do you have to make such a speculation?"

"Just a feeling. A self proclaimed conqueror who surrenders that easily is either the dullest tool in the shed or has something in mind."

Loki hid his discontent for the woman's jab at his intelligence with silence.

"What? No witty comeback for me?" Lex taunted, but Loki still kept his mouth closed. "Shame, and we were starting to hit it off so well."

Loki couldn't resist it and said in smooth voice only Lex could hear, "Remove these chains and perhaps we can acquaint ourselves further."

Their banter was disrupted by Tony Stark making an entrance from above, joined by Thor. The forest floor trembled on impact. Judging by the damage done to the mortal's armour, Thor must have had the upper hand in the fight.

"That was quick Tony." Lex rested her free hand on her hip. "Had your fun for the day?"

"Enough ... for now." Tony Stark raised his undamaged arm and a weapon appeared from under the steel, pointed at Loki. Thor however stopped him. "There is no need for that, son of Stark." The giant man stomped over to Loki and seized him by the other arm. "My Lady you have my thanks for guarding my brother." Thor bow his head towards Lex.

"Hey, no skin of my nose." Lex released he hold on Loki and backed away. "Goldie was a piece of cake babysitting."

Loki was at a crossroads in regarding the young woman. I did not know whether to like her for her sharp tongue or to add her to the list of those he would dispose of for her improper treatment of him

He didn't know why but he was leaning more towards liking her.


End file.
